1000 no Kotoba
by wingedrikku
Summary: A Sesshomaru/Kikyou songfic, I know it's a *very* odd couple ^^ please r/r!


1000 no Kotoba  
  
Heey everyone! ^^ This is my 3rd fanfic (o_O i didnt put my other two on FF.net); and it has a slightly odd coupling.. this is a Kikyou/Sesshomaru songfic. ^^ The song is "1000 no Kotoba" from FFX-2. It's a really delicate and sad song, XD And I turned it into a nice little songfic. R/R pleease! ^^; I need feedback on this fanfic! Btw, this is a one-shot thing ^^; i may write another to it if alot of people review it and like it.  
  
Flame this fanfic all you wannntt XD I know this is a somewhat unusual coupling and most people don't prefer it; most people like the Kagome/Fluffy o_O err.. and Inuyasha/Sango x_x; lol ^^ Anyway..  
  
DISCLAIMER; The song "1000 no Kotoba" is (C) FFX-2 and sqaresoft and Koda Kumi. Inuyasha and all the charries in this fanfic are (C) Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
--- the storyline so far  
  
Kikyou is traveling with Sesshomaru, and will side him for o_O who knows how long.  
  
^^ This story is set when they already know eachother and yada yada.. Rin finds Kikyou  
  
in a village and the village was empty because they found out Kikyou was not human, but  
  
something else. Rin found her and offered her to stay with Sesshomaru and Jaken and Her.  
  
Soo, now they are all traveling and stuff.. XD Fluffy and Kikyou falling in love in the process!  
  
--- enjoy the fanfic!  
  
"The sky.." The young miko said as she looked towards the sky, "i feel as if I am always dreaming on this journey..". "Kikyou! Kikyou!" Rin said as the miko smiled with delight. "What is it? Did you find something interesting?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! I made him sooooo pretty!" The little girl answered as she pulled the miko to where white-haired demon was.  
  
"See! See! Isn't he gorgeous!?" Rin said as she sighed in delight.  
  
Sesshomaru had a cherry blossom chain of flowers around his head and the fluff he always brought with him was around his neck and he had cherry blossoms falling over him.  
  
Kikyou giggled "I'm amazed, you really do look beautiful, good job, Rin-chan." He looked at her and smiled a bit. "Thank you." Kikyou stopped giggling and looked at him as if he were joking. "I'll keep it on if you like it so much." He stood up and passed by her taking off the fluff from his neck. Kikyou was confused. 'Why the sudden change in attitude?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All your words  
  
Seem gentle in my dreams.  
  
But they're lies  
  
And I turn away.  
  
You cheater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lets go." Sesshomaru said in his own monotone voice. "But master!? That way!? All the vicious monsters are in the mountains!" Jaken said as he stood in front of the demon and tried stopping him. "I don't care, i'm going to seek Naraku and get that Tetsuaiga (spelling? ^^;)." "But master! It's dangerous!" Jaken started up again. "You need not worry now." Kikyou said as she kneeled down to Jaken. "Come on." "YAYYYY! Lets goooo!" Kikyou made a weak smile and thought 'Why does he fight alone...?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You began a journey  
  
Sensing roughness ahead.  
  
It's strange.  
  
Why do you fight alone?  
  
You cheater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they went on by, they found a cave full of powerful demons and dead humans and whatnot. "I'm going in, to go find a good arm for me." Sesshomaru said as he entered the cave. "Follow me, and die." He coldly added. "I'll come back." "Sesshoumaru-samaaa!! Kikyou, why is going in a scary cave?" Rin asked with much curiousity. "He is seeking something in there to help him on this journey." They suddenly heard roars and groans from the cave, Kikyou ran to the cave and yelled.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Are you there!?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Is he there!?" Rin ran to the miko.  
  
"I.. i.. don't know.." She said in a worried tone.  
  
"Kik.. you?" Rin said as she pulled on Kikyou's clothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll come back."  
  
Your voice passes me.  
  
Memories grow.  
  
But I'm tough.  
  
Time that's returned  
  
That got away.  
  
I should have yelled don't go, with tears in my eyes  
  
And now  
  
I can't do a thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru came back out after 3 days and looked at the miko, who was now worried and tearing. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a worried voice. "You.. your alive!" Kikyou said as she fell in his arms. Jaken and Rin stood there bewildered. "I almost believed we had lost you!" Kikyou said as she pulled tighter on his armor. He put his arm on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "Why would someone like you, yourself, think that, Miko?" He asked her. She looked down and stopped tearing. He walked away from her and said "Nothing good there, their all wastes.. lets go." Rin and Jaken surrounded him and smiled and laughed, at least Rin did. Kikyou stood there, 'i shouldn't have worried so much..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cannot say  
  
The 1000 words.  
  
Faraway  
  
To your back.  
  
My words can't fly to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I.. i.. feel so strange.. he has.. been through so much.. it pains me to see him like this..' Kikyou thought as she fell behind the 3 she was with. "Kikyou.. why are you falling so far behind?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin ran up to her and smiled "I'll make you a flower necklace! Will that make you better?" Kikyou nodded and smiled. "That would be nice." The miko looked up at the demon who was now standing in front of her, "I can tell.. you are troubled by something again." He asked her. "It.s.. nothing!" He put his hand on her cheek and her heart pounded and it was pounding fast, "Really.. ?" And walked away. Kikyou touched her cheek where he had put his hand. "Sesshoumaru.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cannot say  
  
The 1000 words.  
  
You're wounded  
  
And I can't reach you.  
  
I want to hold you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night time.. the sky was beautiful at night also. Kikyou woke up from a dream she had had.. it was about the demon she had been journeying (sp?) with since she has seen Naraku. Kikyou walked over to a lake to gather some souls to keep alive. "I.. i feel better.." She said as she sat by a tree and thought for a while. "Why do I feel like this? Why am I always having a rush in my heart when i'm near him?" Kikyou shook her head and thought "What if.. what if I... I love him?" She fell asleep by the tree while Rin went over to the miko and placed a flower necklace around her. "Sleep tight." she said as she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dream goes on  
  
My feelings are for you.  
  
That faraway day  
  
That I want to forget.  
  
You cheater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: ^_^; I skipped a part because it doesn't really apply to this fanfic; I also skipped some verses because i'd be writing the same thing over and over again, because it repeats alot, gomen nasai! *bows*)  
  
It was morning, the sun was up and Kikyou was ready to go. "Kikyou!! Kikyou!" the little girl called out. "Sesshoumaru-sama would like to speak with you!" 'Ooh? What's this?' Kikyou walked over by the demon.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." Kikyou said as she stepped a little closer.  
  
"You are troubled, always, of me." He asked her.  
  
'how do i respond ...?' "y.. y es.." Kikyou felt her heart rush even more than ever.  
  
"why.. of me?" He asked her in a curious tone.  
  
".. because .. I feel a certain way for you.. I cannot keep revealing my weaknesses like this.. but.."  
  
"....."  
  
"1000 words! I can say 1000 words of how I feel towards you.."  
  
"do you fear rejection of love?"  
  
Kikyou froze, he knew, he knew she'd loved him all this time.   
  
"i.. do not know.."  
  
"Kikyou.. what would happen if I said I didn't want to reject you? Would you be happier?"  
  
"i.." Kikyou said as she placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"i want you to be happy" The demon said as he leaned over to give the miko a delicate kiss.  
  
"I can hear.. your 1000 words.." he wispered.  
  
Kikyou stood there with a smile on her face "Aishiteru.." They were ready to kiss but then..  
  
"Kikyou! Kikyou! Look at this herb! It's sooo purple and cute!" Rin ran up to kikyou with a basket of nice herbs. Kikyou smiled and looked back up at Sesshomaru. He nodded. "Well.. this is a good herb, this can heal wounds.." "Really!? Do you brew it or something?!"  
  
'i will always hear your 1000 words..' Sesshomaru thought as he walked away from the two to sit by a tree to watch them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you hear it?  
  
My 1000 words.  
  
Lalalala...  
  
I want to cuddle up to you.  
  
Lalalalala...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end.   
  
like the fanfic? x_x hate it cause it's fluffy/kikyou? lol, R/R, please, ^^ i'd looove some feedback! flame flame flame.. ^^ you are free to do that! 


End file.
